paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Christmas Patrol!
On a nice cold day, Everest was going to the North Pole to see if Santa really existed. She was as red as a blushing pup. This is not why she was cold, she was mad...... Flashback...... Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Everest, Starlight,Mark,and Tundra were getting ready for Christmas by setting up mistletoe, the big Christmas tree, the outside decorations, and a huge "Merry Christmas" sign on top of the lookout. Everest: This is gonna be the best Christmas ever! I can't wait until Santa comes to give me my scarf and bone! Rocky: Santa? I thought he wasn't real. Everest: What?! You don't believe in Santa? Rubble: Neither do I. Everest: How can you not believe in Santa Claus? Chase: Don't worry, Everest. I believe in him. Everest: Thank you! Skye: Yeah, who doesn't believe in him? Chase points at Rubble and Rocky, slapping both of them. Skye laughs along with Everest, Chase, Marshall, and Starlight. Marshall and Starlight: Look out, he bites! Zuma: Huh? Who bites? Chase: Skye, babe, we gotta finish up on the top of the lookout. Skye: Oh yeah! See you Santa hunters! Mark: So, what now? Tundra: Don't ask me. I'm gonna see Katie and Cali. See ya! Suddenly, Everest gets red in the face. She soaked herself for nervousness!! Rocky: Everest? Are you ok? Everest: I'm going to the North Pole to see if he does exist! Rubble: Everest, wait! Continuiosly...... Everest: I cannot believe they don't believe in Santa!! Humph, I'll show them...... Suddenly she gets a news alert. Santa has been captured by Chase's........sister?! Everest: What the heck? Meanwhile... Chase hears a ringing on his phone. He answers. Chase: Hello? ???: Hello, puppy. I, or, we have caught your pesky little present boy.. Chase: Um, who is this? ???: Do you really want to know? Chase: Duh. ???: I shouldn't say. This calls for a bloody war between Adventure Bay and the Dark Knights. Chase: ....Dark Knights?... ???: I say the questions around here. Anyway, toodleloo. Chase calls everyone into the lookout. Chase: We have all our needs for our....war... All: Well, I guess the Unit Paw will help us. Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, and Skye: What? Chase: From now on, Unit Paw is our permanent name until Jesus comes maybe.. Skye: Uh, babe, don't you think you're taking this.. Unit Paw thing a bit too far? Chase: Oh, no, remember Slash? Skye: Ok, it's war! Chase: That's what I thought. Now, Rocky, use your jackknife and sniper rifle when you are ready. Rocky: Ok. Chase: Now, Skye, use your sexy moves and weapons to defeat.....Maria. All but Mark: Maria? Mark:......... Tundra: What is it, Mark? Mark: *scared look* Oh, my God. She was my ex-girlfriend! Chase: What?! Mark: Yeah, anyway, what about the war? Chase: Oh yes. Everyone will be given this extra knife just in case, you know, you lost all your weapons. Now, during the war, I will give this call, Awoo!!, to call everyone for a..special meeting. All: Ok. Chase: Now, Ryder, what do you think you could do? Besides, you're the real leader. Ryder: I dunno. Ditto. Maybe I'll do whatever I can. Chase: Everyone, war will start at noon. Everyone get your things. It's about to get bloody. Starlight: *talking to the Dark Knights* You better not hurt my lady!! Dark Knight: *mockingly* Oh, OK, we won't!! *snickers* Starlight turns angry. Starlight: I mean it!! He destroys 40 robots all at once! Starlight: Next time listen to me! Chase: Good. 40 robots gone, 4050 to go. All: 4050?! Chase: Eh, get over it. It should be very easy. It appears Chase is very wrong. Skye: Are we all ready? Skye is an ariel attacker. Chase catches attention of her. Uh-oh, he starts to think wrong. He smirks. Chase: Wait, what the crap? Chase bonks himself in the head. Chase: Charge!! Maria: Take attack, yo disgusting bots!! They run forward....and attack. Music: Eye of the Tiger Chase: Alright, so we have me, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Starlight, Mark, Samoa, Tundra, Cookie, Tyler, Dottie, Oreo, and DJ. Skye: Take this, you weird lookin' robots! She calls the Navy and there they are, with 100,000 planes ready to attack. Skye: Fire!! All 100,000 Navy planes attack using missiles, fire charge, or just plain shooting. Maria: Attack all the planes! The 3,487 robots attack using their "Missile Charge." Samoa: Crap! Mark: While they're not looking....Ya!!!! Mark takes attack, but seriously hurts himself. He groans, but still attacks. Starlight: No! This is for my brother!!! Starlight sees the robot that attacked Mark and slits him in the throat with a blade. Mark: Hey thanks, but heads up! Starlight: Shoot! One of the bots attack Starlight; he groans and attacks using his pistol. Marshall: Watch where you're shooting that thing!! Dottie: Mark? Mark: *groans* Yeah? Dottie: You good? Mark: Yes, just stay away from here! There are already 2 hurt pups, I don't want you to be the next. Dottie: But, Mark, I've got weapons and moves. Let me at 'em! Mark: Fine. But please be careful. Dottie attacks using her dagger and sniper. Mark: Whoa... Oreo: Uh, what are you doing, Mark? Mark: Huh? Oh, uh, about to reload. Oreo: Ok... Chase: Go to hell, bots. Skye: Why are we attacking bots? Chase: What? Skye looks into the robots eyes and notices that each and everyone of them are panting and sad. Chase: Skye! Stay away! Chase about attacks the bots, but Skye stops him. Skye: Chase, wait! I think these bots are on the good side! Chase:What do you mean,Skye? Look at the....Oh... Skye:I told you! The robots attack Maria instead of the pups! Maria: What the heck? Suddenly 3 robots stamp her on the britches and stab her with a dagger! Everyone is cheering. Meanwhile with Everest.. Everest: Hi-ya!! Everest kicks robots in the junk and the really painful parts. She destroys them in less than a minute. Everest: Now for Adventure Bay! Everest heads back to the city,and reunites with everyone else. Rubble: Everest,are you ok? Everest: Ok? I've never been better!! DJ: Wow,you really knocked out all those guys by yourself? Everest: Yeah I did! Rocky: At least you are safe now! Everest: Eh,it's fine. Chase: We should really get warmed up. Everyone: Agreed. Everyone goes in the Loookout. Where the robots stabbed Maria, everything looks quiet, until... There was a pulse. Chapter 2, coming March 23,2015. And don't worry, I'll include more Santa, and, a special guest.